The Broken Mirror
by Christine Knox
Summary: Te has ido… Eras parte de mí, de mi sangre, de mis ojos y oídos. Pero te has ido… ¿A dónde puedo ir yo ahora sin ti? ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler del final de la Saga. - Muerte de un personaje.


Las clases de Matemáticas me inspiran a escribir, tal vez porque sé que de esa manera al menos las habré utilizado para algo.

Mi profesor es terrible dando clase, por lo que intentar entender sus palabras es condenarte a ti mismo a un suspenso.

Comencé escribiendo algo triste sobre dos hermanos, uno de ellos había muerto y el otro no podía soportar la idea de continuar viviendo sin él. Todo quedaría más dramático si no solo eran hermanos, sino también gemelos. Así terminé recordando a estos dos y este One-Shot pasó a ser un Fan Fic de esta saga de libros y películas.

Tan solo constará de dos capítulos; Este y el siguiente a modo de Epílogo que contará la reacción y conmoción del resto de personajes ante el suicidio del gemelo restante.

**DISCLAIMER: **Evidentemente ni la historia original de Harry Potter, así como ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenecen, NO; Son enteramente de la genial J. que conserva todos sus derechos sobre ellos y esto no es más que un FF sin ánimo de lucro y con único fin de ser compartido de fans para fans y con mera intención de divertirnos y dejar volar nuestra imaginación.

Espero que os guste lo que vais a leer a continuación y seáis tan amables de dejarme algún que otro comentario.

Siento haberme enrollado tanto. Mis saludos: Christine ;3

**The Broken Mirror**

Te has ido… ¿Por qué te has ido…?

Eras parte de mí, de mi sangre, de mis ojos y oídos.

Pero te has ido…

¿Qué soy yo ahora sin ti? No soy más que la mitad de un todo, un corazón roto del que se han perdido demasiados pedazos y ya es imposible reconstruir.

No te fuiste por voluntad propia, te arrancaron cruelmente de mí, dejándome solo y herido. Herido por siempre y ojala hubiese sido de muerte, y ojala me hubiese ido contigo, así no estaría aquí solo llorando en la áspera madrugada.

Llorándole a un espejo de plata agrietado, agrietado y manchado de sangre, de la sangre que brota de mis nudillos. Porque me miro y te veo, te veo y no puedo soportar la idea de que no sea más que mi reflejo en un espejo. Éramos tan iguales que mi propia imagen me hace daño, todo me recuerda a ti.

Ahora solo que do yo… Ahora solo quedo yo frente a este espejo que golpeé y rompí por no soportar la idea de verme falsamente duplicado de nuevo.

La imagen reflejada se distorsiona a lo largo de las grietas enrojecidas, pareciera ser ahora el reflejo de mi propia alma. De mi alma rota y sangrante que ya nunca podrá sanar. No hasta que llegue el día en que pueda reunirme contigo.

Otro día… otro día se sucede en que no estoy contigo.

Siempre fuimos alegres y sé que te gustaría que así siguiese. Pero no puedo, ya no puedo reír más. Ya no puedo…

Cojo un pedazo de cristal resquebrajado de entre los que se han desprendido de la superficie del espejo y dejándome caer arrodillado al suelo de madera vieja lo miro, no le quito los ojos de encima.

Lo observo y me pregunto; ¿Me dejarán hacerlo?

Ya no me queda nada, he perdido aquello que más me importaba y ya no hay meta en este mundo capaz de mantenerme en pie y hacerme caminar hacia delante.

Nada…

Todo está en silencio, tan solo el viento silva al colarse por las rendijas de la ventana.

Me llevo el cristal a las venas bajo mi muñeca y lo presiono contra ellas.

La puerta se abre de golpe. Ha notado que algo va mal. No le es necesario utilizar magia para saber cuando uno de sus hijos corre peligro. Tal vez una vez no pudo llegar a tiempo, pero también sé que se culpa aún por ello y no dejará jamás de hacerlo. También sé que con esto no haré que se sienta mejor.

Ella y su brillante intuición de madre entran haciendo que la puerta choque contra la pared.

Vacilo, el cristal se tambalea entre mis dedos pero lo afianzo de nuevo.

-No lo hagas hijo…-son las palabras que balbucea ahogada.

Da un paso hacia delante y yo niego, ya he tomado una decisión, ella en el fondo lo sabe, no hay vuelta atrás.

Una lágrima fugitiva resbala desde su ojo derecho.

-No lo hagas…

Varias lágrimas de más caen dejando tras de si un surco húmedo por su mejilla que brilla bajo la luz de la luna.

Oigo a nuestros hermanos preguntar a qué viene tanto alboroto, también los pasos de nuestro padre al acercarse, pero ella no responde.

-Lo siento…-murmuro, yo también estoy llorando.

Hinco el filo del cristal en la fina piel blanca y la sangre comienza a brotar, cada vez en más cantidad según voy deslizando la pieza, abriendo hueco en mi propia carne, y siento mi vida escaparse poco a poco con ella.

Fácilmente podría salvarme, aún está a tiempo. Pero no lo hace, no soportaría condenarme a tener una vida desdichada que yo no deseo.

El cristal resbala entre mis dedos mojados y caigo al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella comienza a llorar, ya no en silencio, y se acerca, tomándome entre sus brazos, fijando sus ojos encharcados en los míos que corren la misma suerte. Sabe que me voy y no quiere perder de vista estos mi mirada, ya que será la última vez que la vea viva.

Estoy llorando, lloro pero sonrío, sonrío porque de nuevo podré verte, de nuevo podré estar contigo. Casi siento que puedo tocarte, que extiendes tus brazos para poder acogerme entre ellos. ¿Tú también me echabas de menos?

Cierro los ojos y esta será la última vez, no los volveré a abrir.

Oigo su llanto y el grito de nuestra hermana, puedo ver su expresión reflejada en mi mente.

-Lo siento…-intento susurrar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, pero no sé si alguien me habrá oído, ya no sé si las palabras han salido de mi garganta o tan solo las he imaginado.

Me habría gustado que no tuviesen que ver esto…

No hay más, se acabó, este mundo se ha acabado para mí, este mundo cruel que te arrebató de mis entrañas, que nos alejó.

Caigo en tus brazos empapado en mis propias lágrimas, todo a mi alrededor parece un sueño, y tal vez lo sea, tal vez no haya nada más allá, tal vez jamás podamos estar juntos de nuevo y aquí termine todo pero… Si es un sueño, quiero quedarme en él hasta que la luz termine de apagarse, si tengo que tener una última visión, quiero que sea esta.

-Duerme…-oigo tu voz de nuevo.-Descansa tranquilo… ahora nadie podrá separarnos…

"_Duerme…"_

III


End file.
